


Crack of the Bat

by serpetinefire1 (serpetinefire)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Carick but starts out Caryl Kind of.., F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3140951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpetinefire/pseuds/serpetinefire1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prose form one shot:<br/>Rick offers Carol comfort after he death of Daryl</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crack of the Bat

Crack of the Bat

Hi all. This is one of two prompt fills for my friends Day Dreamer, Whitestar and Reckon. I want to give you a heads up: this is a Carick story, there will be a characters death (Daryl), it will seem ooc, and it will be angsty as f ck all. Since I don't write graphic sex well (not without giggling) it will be more implied with hints of smut. Hope you enjoy it ladies.

The Prompt: After Daryl's death at the hands of Negan, Rick comforts Carol.

Crack of the Bat

The crack of the bat and her scream haunted him.

Her scream echoing through the night carrying with it the pain and anguish they had all felt.

Just as something broke in her voice, forever damaging her vocal cords, something was forever broken in her.

He hadn't realized how much he relied on her, her calm and gentle nature until it was gone.

The sounds of maniacal laughter as the madman stood over Daryl

The bat swinging in lazy arc through the air

Daryl's eyes fixed on Carol's face as his mouth formed the words "I love you"

Carol's struggles against Rick's embrace as she tried to reach her love

The arcs of the bat getting faster, menacing

Carol's desperate plea to the madman to let Daryl go, take her instead

The continued laughter as the sweeping bat grew closer to its target

Daryl's last words rang loud and clear as he called her name

The crack of the bat as it slammed home, stealing the light and life from the best friend Rick had ever had

Carol's scream heart wrenching and primal as his name was ripped from her lips, her heart

Carol pulling free from Rick's arms as she ran, knife in one hand, 38 in the other to get to him

Ty and Michonne's running tackle taking her to the ground, struggling to hold the smaller woman back

Glenn and Rick running in to help, to keep their promise to their fallen friend

"Keep her safe" he had told them before he had been taken away "Keep her safe"

His words hanging between then as he gave her a final kiss before coaxing her into Rick's arms

Her voice breaking before it finally fell silent, a sound more horrifying than the one of her pain

They had been let go afterwards, the bastard had been "kind" enough to give them Daryl's poncho and crossbow, as he sent them on their way.

With a well-placed hit, Michonne had knocked Carol unconscious, the only way to get her to leave his body.

She had shut down, sitting near the constant fire wrapped in his poncho. She didn't speak to anyone and only slept if she passed out from exhaustion.

They had all tried to comfort her, to reach her in some way but she had been so encompassed by her grief none could get through.

A few days later Rick had come up on Michonne siting with Carol whispering in the other woman's ear.

Whatever Michonne had said had left an unholy light of vengeance that burned in those once tranquil blue eyes just as the mockery of her once beautiful smile turned his gut.

He didn't know when the two women had snuck out of their camp only to return later, bathed in the blood of their enemies and baring Daryl's remains.

Neither woman spoke about what had happened while they had been out there, Michonne had only said the threat was gone.

The weeks went by, yet Carol, the Carol he had grown to love, still had not resurfaced.

She would speak to Michonne, Glenn or Ty but only when they spoke to her first. She avoided everyone else as much as their lifestyle allowed.

They needed her now more than ever, he needed her now. She had been his silent rock, supporting him and questioning him at every turn. She had made them all feel loved and cared for, she had kept them human.

He watched her, the faded echo that she had become, praying for some sign that his "Carol" was still there, that they could bring her back to herself.

He waited, needing to catch her alone.

Violence had made her this way, but tenderness was her nature, gentleness the way to reach her.

Crack of the Bat

It had taken 3 months, but with Michonne's help, he finally got her alone.

They had found a gated housing development that had been abandoned fairly early on. While there wasn't much for food, there was some, but it was the safety that mattered most to them.

Rick had split them into teams to check for walkers and survivors, pairing Michonne and Carol together as usual.

He had told Michonne the plan once the sweep was done and she had agreed. They had each taken a minute to lament the loss of any possible relationship between them, but they both knew his heart belonged with another as did hers. They would always have their friendship and close bond and that was good enough for them.

Rick waited in the house he had picked, checking again to make sure everything was in place. He felt his nerves well up but pushed them down. He wouldn't have acted on these feelings if things had been different, if Daryl had lived. Much like his relationship with Michonne he had been content to be Carol's friend. If he was honest with himself, he hadn't understood the depth of his feelings until he had lost his "Carol".

He saw the two women approach the gate in front, Michonne leading the way.

He walked away from the window and stepped into the other room as the front door opened.

"Why are we here 'chonne?" Carol's voice rasped out.

"Do you trust me?" was her reply.

"Yes"

"Ok, then remember that my friend. Rick?" Michonne called out for him.

Rick came around the corner and took in the sight before him.

The two warriors, so alike yet so different, stood side by side, both beautiful yet deadly.

Michonne gave him a nod as she turned to Carol. "You need to talk. I'll be back later." She said as she hugged the other woman before leaving.

Rick saw how tense Carol looked, but she stayed in place.

"Carol, come sit with me. Michonne's right, we need to talk." He told her as he gestured towards the couch.

Carol didn't respond but did cross over and sat at the far end of the couch. She looked at him as she waited.

Rick felt himself get lost in her eyes, wondering how many times Daryl had lost himself in those blue depths. No! Don't think about him!

He sat as close to Carol as he thought she would allow.

"Do you blame me?" he asked, the question he had carried for the last several month tumbling out.

"No"

"Are you mad at me?"

"No"

"Carol…" he started but she cut him off.

"Look, I'm doing my part. I'm here. What more do you want?" The hollowness within her resonated in her words.

"I want my friend back." He whispered.

"Rick, she's gone. I'm… I'm not her anymore."

"I don't believe that. She is you! He wouldn't have wanted this for you and you know it." He said, trying to reach her.

"He's not here." Her ravaged voice growled out at him.

"He died to give you a chance, he loved you. Don't do this… Please!"

She jumped to her feet ready to run, but he cut her off stopping her from leaving.

He reached out to touch her but she flinched away.

"Don't fucking touch me!" she screamed as best as she could.

"Carol…He loved you!" He yelled back.

Carol froze, something cracked at his words.

He saw it, finally he saw it. Tears formed causing her eyes to shimmer.

He stepped closer, his hands hesitant as he reached to pull her close to him. She accepted his touch this time, falling into his arms.

"He loved you..." he choked out, having found the key to her.

"I know." She sobbed "I loved him"

Rick pulled her closer, pressing their bodies tight together. One of his hands worked its way to the back of her neck, the other rubbing her back as he held her.

"I feel so empty, I don't feel anything. I can't feel his love…" she said as she continued to cry. "I can't feel him..."

Rick leaned his head back to look at her face. The devastation he saw gripped him, pulled him into the oceans of fain she felt.

"I don't feel anything…" she said again as she closed her eyes.

"Can you feel this?" he asked, his voice barely an audible and he brought his lips to hers in a gentle kiss.

He brushed his lips against hers again and again. His hands still in their original places moved the one on her neck putting more pressure and he brought her in for another kiss.

He tried to keep it gentle but he felt something rolling in his blood. A flame of desire, love and loneliness warring with his instinct to go slow with her.

Her lips parted as he swept his tongue against the seam in a questioning motion.

Her moan as their kiss deepened set his heart on fire.

Their hands began to wander, mapping new territories, chasing the sadness and despair away.

Clothes dropped haphazardly as they made their way to the room he had prepared for her.

He pulled away for a moment to look at her as she laid back on the bed.

"Do you want this?" he asked hope evident in his voice but also acceptance if she said no.

"Please, I need to feel something." She said

He laid down next to her, his hands roaming the flat planes of her stomach, sliding up to cup her breast.

"Do you feel this?" his words ghosting over her lips as he moved in for another kiss.

"Yes" she said before she raised her head to meet his lips.

When the time came, he moved between her legs, locking his eyes with hers as he moved to enter her for the first time.

"Say my name." he begged.

"Rick….Rick..." she whispered.

His thrust was measured and slow, more of a mark of worship than of lust.

Their bodies moved together in a timeless rhythm. There was no rush, just the joy of discovery.

Their motions sped up as the eventual ending neared, their eyes still focused on each other.

"Carol..." he gasped as he neared completion.

Her eyes widened as he felt her body spasm around his, his name a sigh as she came.

Afterwards they laid, arms wrapped around each other as they caught their breath.

He cleared his throat, "Carol, I know you will always love him. I can't take his place or take away the pain of his loss, but if you are willing I can love you as much."

Her arms gripped him tighter before she brought a hand up to his face. "You're right, you can't take his place, so you'll just have to make your own. We can try."

Crack of the Bat

A few days later they stopped dreaming of the crack of the bat and her scream.

It took another couple of weeks for her smile to return. Longer for her to give his crossbow to Glenn. Another 6 months before she put his poncho away and three more months to tell Rick she loved him.

Each step was a process, but Rick was there for her.

Together they forged a new life in a world gone to hell, with love, patience and understanding they not only survived but lived.


End file.
